


Hummingbird

by Bellus_hiemalis



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute?, Gen, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellus_hiemalis/pseuds/Bellus_hiemalis
Summary: Masrur likes when Ja’far sings/hums.That’s pretty much it.





	Hummingbird

It was night in the newly built kingdom. Sindria, it warmed Ja’fars heart to believe that they had reached this far on their dream to build a country.

Looking out he could see the full moon was high on the night sky. Stars twinkled all over.

Ja’far curled himself further on the large pillow that had been placed on the floor. The smell of old books was all around, he was in a library after all.

He leaned back, continuing where he left off yesterday.

He sung, it was merely a soft and almost dead quiet whisper as he read on. A little song that his mother had sung when he was younger.

Before he had killed her.

He stopped when he could hear, or feel, it was more his instinct telling him something was coming closer.  
The young man turned towards the door, seeing a head of red hair peeking through.

“Oh,” He said softly. “I didn’t know you were still up, Masrur.” Voice soft and soothing. He patted beside him on the pillow. Masrur quickly came inside and took his place beside Ja’far.

Even though Masrur became 9 recently and he had turned 14 they were still the same height. It bugged him, A lot.

That didn’t stop Ja’far from leaning closer to the younger boy. Letting his head rest on his shoulder. Masrur did the same only he rested his head on Ja’far’s.

“I heard your humming...it was nice” Masrur said quickly.

Ja’far chuckled, and continued reading. He also hummed, much to Masrur pleasure.

Ja’far soon heard soft snores coming from the other. He laid down the other and covered Masrur, and himself with a blanket.  
He planted a kiss on the red haired boys forehead and snuggled close to him.

He fell asleep not long after that.

(Bonus)

When Sinbad couldn’t find either Ja’far or Masrur and had ransacked the whole palace he finally looked in the library, finding the pair cuddled up under a blanket.

He quickly called Hinahoho so he could see it too.

“They are so cute!!” Sinbad squealed when he spoke.

“I have to agree, should we leave them alone?” Hinahoho asked the other.

“Yeah, Ja’far is gonna kill us if we say anything.” They both walked out and shut the door, leaving the to kids to continue sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters of Ja’far humming/singing and Masrur liking it.
> 
> Please give me criticism/tips on writing if you have any, since I have very many ideas and Fics I’m working on. :D


End file.
